Vance Norris (Earth-7149)
Vance Norris was a geologist contracted by the Concordance Extraction Corporation, stationed at the Con-Am 27, on Kamchatka. In 2557, Norris and his crew became involved in surviving a small-scale xenomorph outbreak at Outpost 31 alongside Ellen Ripley, as they were stalked and killed by a pair of xenomorphs one by one. Biography Norwegian incident In Winter 2557, explorer Matias Jernigan crash-landed his D81-LRT Condor nearby the Concordance Extraction Corporation mining outpost Con-Am 27, where they were killed by the camp's commander, Barrie Montone, who attacked them in self-defense after thinking they had gone crazy. Afterwards, Norris and others rushed to extinguish the blaze from the explosion of the Condor and help carry Jernigan's to the laboratory. Hours later, during the fall of the evening, Dr. Bartholomew Copper and pilot Ryan MacReady returned from their investigation to the nearby stranded freighter ''Skíðblaðnir'', from where Jernigan came from, with a woman, Ellen Ripley. Skirmish on Kamchatka watching the group arguing.]] During the night, Norris was attacked and impregnated by a Royal Facehugger, which implanted a Chestburster inside of him. One hour later, he and the rest of the outpost's crew were awakened by Ripley, who turned on the alarm after witnessing a different type of xenomorph killing MacReady. She ordered Keith Childs to bring a M7057 flamethrower and incinerate the creature. Later, Dr. James Blair suffered a mental breakdown over the alien species' caoabilities of destruction, destroying all of the outpost's vehicles and killing the remaining dogs to contain a potential outbreak. As the crew prepared to dispose of the xenomorphs' remains, George Bennings was killed by the creature, who revealed itself as still living. Norris, alongside the survivors, were drawn to the green house, where they witnessed a dying Bennings and Ripley incinerating the body of the xenomorph, killing it once and for all. Norris later assisted Ripley and the men in overpowering the crazed Blair, who had destroyed the outpost's M35 Makos, radio, and who had killed all remaining sled dog to stop the xenomorphs from escaping or making new hosts. After Copper, Keith Childs, Joel Fuchs and Ripley locked Blair in the tool shed, Lazarus returned to the laboratory to locate the blood locker, only to find it had been opened by one of the xenomorphs and destroyed, preventing the survivors to perform a blood test serum to discover who could have been impregnated by the aliens. Norris and the others then started to feel paranoid, and a terrified Montone offered to hand his revolver and leadership to someone else, initially oferring it to Norris, who promptly refused it. After Ripley took command of the group, she ordered Norris to incarcerate Montone, Lazarus and Richard Clark in the rec room duo to suspicion of them having already been impregnated. Following the disapperance of Fuchs during a power outage caused by the xenomorphs, Ripley organized a search party to find Fuchs through the station and had Norris stay behind with the possible hosts in the rec room, ordering him to burn them if they moved and to trigger the alarms if he saw anything suspicious. Forty minutes later, the men started believing something had happened to Ripley and Tyler Nauls while they went to investigate MacReady's station and rushed to entrances. Death inside him.]] During this time, Norris started to display symptoms of discomfort while moving equipment to the supply room. He looked out of the backdoor's window and noticed Nauls returning to the entrance, and allowed him to enter. After Nauls explained that he cut Ripley loose after discovering a scrap of clothing with her name tag, the men started to suspect the warrant officer had been impregnated and locked her outside to die in the blizzard. .]] She, however, was able to return to the rec room and broke into it, threatening to kill herself and the men with a M9 fragmentation grenade. As she and Childs busted heads with each other, Norris and Nauls attempted to unsuccessfully attack Ripley from behind, leading Norris to suffer an apparent heart attack. As Copper attempted to revive him by defibrillation, Norris had his chest torned away by a Chestburster and was killed immediatly; the creature then killed Copper seconds later. Personality Norris was one of the most reserved of Con-Am 27's staff members, and rarely ever spoke with his co-workers. He had chronic heart problems, forcing him to use medication to not suffer convulsions, and he also easily panicked in tense situations, as evidenced by his nervousness and unwillingness to take over the leadership of the survivors when Barrie Montone offered it to him. When he discovered he had been impregnated with a Royal Facehugger, it was already too late, costing him his life. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Males of Earth-7149 Category:Humans of Earth-7149 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-7149 Category:Xenomorph victims (Earth-7149) Category:Xenomorph hosts (Earth-7149) Category:Con-Am 27 personnel (Earth-7149) Category:Concordance Extraction Corporation employees (Earth-7149) Category:Scientists of Earth-7149 Category:Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Killed by the Norris Chestburster (Earth-7149) Category:Civilians of Earth-7149